Dead, Not Gone
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: "Then do you see ghosts Arthur?" America inquires, big blue eyes staring into haunted green. "Yes, since I was smaller than you" England tells him. One-Shot. Companion to Of What Was Lost.


_Dead Not Gone_

* * *

><p>Seated close to the fire, a mug with his favorite tea in hand England sighed. The ghosts had been more active the past few days and this was the first time he had truly been alone in a long time. Sometimes, he wondered why it was him who saw ghosts, not one of his brothers or a different country. Him, England, what about it him made him so receptive to the other side? It was a conundrum England had yet to find an answer to.<p>

A soft scuttling could be heard in the other room. England winced, remembering that not all ghosts were docile; some were more than willing to hurt. A shiver went down his spine, remembering the spirits locked away in the room at the end of the hall at the top of the stairs. Hunkering down in his armchair, England closed his eyes in a vain attempt to hide from the dead not gone for one night. Slowly, England nodded off, but even in his dreams the dead would haunt him...

XxX

"Shh" she whispered to the whimpering child. Watery Emerald orbs stared up at the shadowy figure, the woman found herself smiling at the young face. "Shh my little one, you will wake your brothers." A pale hand came to brush the child's cheek, but it breezed through like a gust of wind. The child shivered and tears began to leak from emerald orbs once more. "Oh, oh" the woman whispered, she gently began to push the cradle the child lay in. "Hush, sweet child" she murmured. The child settled a small coo even leaving his lips.

The pale woman chuckled. "You remind me of my babe...I wish I could hold him." Then sighing she whispered "but, I can't even touch you." The little babe continued to stare up at the woman, his small mind entranced by her being. "And you have the sight! Oh I just know you do..." she sobbed weakly.

"Eh!" The baby cried, reaching out with small arms.

"Oh sweet child" the woman whispered voice laced with sorrow. With careful hands she began to rock the child once more, humming a small tune. "Hush sweet child" she smiled, fading away.

XxX

"Yes! Good lad!" The jovial man praised the inquisitive child.

The child flushed, his green eyes gleaming. He gave the deathly pale man a smile. "Thank you for helping me, my guardian isn't as interested in teaching me to read.

"That's quite the shame, you are a quick one." The man grumbled. "Now, child, will you do a favor for me?" He implored.

"Of course! What would you like me to do Alair?" The green eyed boy asked.

"I have something I need you to find for me" Alair answered, "there's a large rock by the wall, it has several scratches on it in a line. Beneath it is a bow and arrow, it's been there for a couple of years...but I bet you could clean it up nicely. I want you to have it, I know you'll treat them well." The man smiled.

"I start there right away! I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to them either!" The little boy exclaimed.

Alair reached out and ruffled the child's hair with a hand the the boy did not feel. "You'll be a strong man someday Arthur...I just know it." Before Arthur's eyes Alair began to fade.

"What's happening Alair?" Arthur cried, frightened by what he was seeing.

"I've settled all of my business, I no longer need to remain here. I'm sorry Arthur, but it is time." Alair sighed, giving the child a small, sad, smile.

Sniffling, Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes. "Good bye Alair!" He called, watching the man disappear.

XxX

"Hey! Brat where'd your get that? I hope you didn't steal it!" The Roman Empire hissed, staring down at his small colony.

The colony did not look up from the dirty bow in his grip. "A...a friend gave it to me, he had needed someone to take care of it. He...he had to leave." The little boy whispered.

Rome made a huffing noise. "I don't know why he'd leave it to a runt like you!" He spat walking away.

Caressing the weapon, the tiny boy breathed "I question why myself.."

XxX

Slamming the door behind him, the furious young man locked it and turned to the small blond huddled on the ground shivering. "Dammit America! What the hell have I told you about going in that room!" He yelled, emerald eyes blazing.

A small whimper escaping his lips, America whispered "not to."

"Exactly!" England shouted. Bending down to the child he lifted him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Do not do it again, I've bound dangerous spirits to that room. They can not leave it, but it will not stop them from attacking those who step into their room." The man told the child, rocking him in a soothing manner.

"So...so ghosts are real? Then why couldn't I see them England?" America questioned, wrapping his little arms around his older brother.

"Ack, yes ghosts are real, you silly boy! As for why you couldn't see them...well, some people have the sight and most do not." England explained.

"Then do you see them Arthur?" America inquired, big blue eyes staring into haunted green.

"Yes, since I was smaller than you" England told him.

Giving his big brother the strongest hug he could muster, without breaking his guardian America said "it must be really scary, 'm sorry England." He mumbled into the older blond's neck.

England sighed. "It can be...how about we go and buy you a treat? For being such a brave boy, hm?" England questioned.

"Yeah! Let's go!" America squealed, wriggling out of his caretaker's arms. England chuckled, but sent a nervous glance back to the door he'd just locked. England truly hoped none of them managed to escape...

XxX

"Arthur! You've come to visit!" A young girl with dark circles under her eyes giggled.

"Yes, yes I have my dear" England smiled indulgently at the young girl seated on the garden's bench beside him.

"I enjoy it greatly when you do" she smiled.

"You know Anna...you are welcome to come into my home or go any where you like. You are not bound to this place." England tried to tell the young lady.

"Oh no! I must wait for Charles, he promised to meet me here you know." She told England.

A shadow crossed emerald eyes. "I know, I know" England whispered. A lifeless, bloody back with a single stab wound flashed in England's mind.

"We'll marry someday," she sighed, eyes off in a different world. "We'll have such lovely children! And we'll be so happy..."

England smiled sadly at young Anna. "I hope you plan to invite me to the wedding."

"Of course silly! You've been a wonderful friend" Anna told him, a sweet laugh leaving her lips.

"Ah, look at the time. I must be going my dear." England said the ghostly girl, rising to his feet.

"Oh! So soon?" Anna mumbled, rising up to meet England, she placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

England forced himself not to flinch at the ice cold lips of death. "Good bye Anna." He said.

"Good bye Arthur!" Anna waved, a smile on her face. England waved back, but then began a hasty retreat to his home.

XxX

Emerald eyes popping open, England gasped. A soft giggle could be heard from the room's dark corners. With a weary sigh, England called "I know you're there Lizzy, Micky; Why don't you come here? I could tell you a story if you like?" England inquired. A pale boy and girl came out from the shadows, tiny faces gleeful.

"Would you Arthur?" The girl begged, her dull eyes glimmering with interest.

"Yes, what would you like?" England asked, settling back in his chair.

"A ghost story!" The boy cheered, racing to take a seat at England's feet.

"Of course" England agreed, an ironic smile upon his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, thanks for reading.<br>**


End file.
